The new ghoul
by Guineapigz2002
Summary: Hi guys and ghouls! So this is my OC, Karin De-Ville, can she fit in Monster High or will a certain DJ and werecat help her?
1. New ghoul, old memories

**HI PEOPLES! Whoops, I think maybe I was meant to say guys and ghouls but oh well, so here's my Monster High OC, Daughter of the Blue Devil!**

xxx

**Name: **Karin De-Ville

**Age:** Exactly 1,572 years old, 5 months and 12 days old.

**Parents: **The Blue Devil...and that...Angel...

**Killer Style: **I love having outfits that bring out my look, it's so gothically adorbs, especially with sleek black knee high boots!

**Freaky Flaw: **When I accidently hit one in the head or trip one with my tail and they blame me for being clumsy, I can't exactly control it!

**Favorite Color: **Sapphire Blue and Sleek Black!

**Favorite Food: **Home made? Steak! Juicy, and lots of it! Store bought? Banana cake with chocolate icing!

**Pet Peeve: **When monsters say I'm not a real devil, I just have a 2/4 devil side, 1/4 angel side and 1/4 guinea side, dad's the Devil and mom **was **the Angel...but the guinea pig side is a secret~ And my sister, Stacy De-Ville.

**Favorite Activity: **Hanging out with my pet and texting my ghouls on my iCoffin.

**Pet: **Blood, my fuzzy pet guinea pig...with her shiny red eyes and stormy gray fur with black patches, how can I not resist?

**BFF's: **Holt Hyde and Toralei Stripe.

**Favorite Subject: **Drama and Home-Ick, I can act perfectly without looking fake and I love cooking.

**Least Favorite Subject: **Physical Deaducation, I can't sprint with out tripping over my tail, literally, plus, speeches.

xxx

**I can only draw powerpuff styled stuff so I can't draw her monster styled sorry (I used to draw really well but I started to slack off so now I can't draw as well as I could before...)!**

**But I can still post the powerpuff styled picture soon,** **cya! **


	2. Huh?

**Hi guys and ghouls! So here's the first chapter!**

**Enjoy and no flames please!**

xxx

**Karin's P.O.V.**

"Daddy..." I said feeling uncomfortable. "Yes darling, is something the matter?" he asked, concerned. "No, I'm just nervous..." I replied as I tugged at my devilish wings and gently curled my tail.. "Don't worry." he said giving me a hearty pat on the back. "It'll be fine." he promised with a soft smile. "Well, if ya say so..." I said getting out of the limousine. "Bye daddy." I said waving to him as I clutched my precious shoulder bag. Bye, Karin. The driver drove off as I turned around to see nearly all the students staring at me, especially this deep blue skinned boy. I blushed and remembered his name, _Holt Hyde._ I whimpered a little, "Hi?" And just like that, everyone started cheering. Heh, heh, what a start Karin, _way _ta go.

**Holt Hyde's P.O.V.**

I just could help but start at that flamin' hot blue devil, she looked so familiar...I stared at her in shock as I remembered her name, _Karin De-Ville, my childhood friend_. I didn't know why every guy and ghoul started cheerin' so I joined in. Something tells me she won't remember me...

**Karin's P.O.V. **

After that really weird start, I managed to squeeze past a few ghouls and made it to the headmistress's office to get my schedule. "Hi Karin, come for your schedule, hmm?" "Y-yes madam." I stuttered while taking it. "I believe you have a friend that comes to this school too?" she suddenly asked. "Uh, I'm not sure..." I replied rubbing my neck. "That's fine, I hope you know how to navigate your way around here?" she asked. "Yes, madam, my father showed me the map of this...unique place." I replied. "Very well, you may leave, your first class starts soon." she said. "Okay." I said while walking out.

**Toralei's P.O.V. **

"Well, well, well~ A new ghoul in school, we could use an extra girl can't we?" I asked my ghouls, Purrsephone and Meowlody. "Meow~, of course!" they both replied. "Now, for us to befriend her~..."**  
**

**Karin's P.O.V. **

As I entered my locker code, I couldn't help but think about Holt. "_I think I've seen him_ before..." I though. My thoughts were interrupted by a sarcastic meow. "Oh, what do you what, Toralei?" I asked with my back to her, making her shocked. "H-how do you know my n-name?!" she stuttered. "Daddy told me." I answered. "Oh~..." she purred. "Enough with it Toralei, what'd ya want!?" I exclaimed/whined, finally turning around. "Just to have a new member in in my group~, interested?" she explained, while smirking. "Nah, I could have a friend though." I answered, my eyes shining with innocence and mischief. "Well, fine." said Toralei walking away. I smirked and continued with putting my unnecessary items in the locker while keeping the wanted ones for class, Home-Ick.

xxx

**That's it for now! So what'd ya all think? I know it's short but I can't write long stories unless I'm inspired and currently, I'm not. X3 heh, heh, sorry~!**

**HUGE REQUEST!: If anyone one here on has a deviantART account and knows how to draw monster high really well, can they please draw my OC? I just need to color her in, if anyone excepts this, I'll be really thankful, I'll give a fair amount of points for you! X3**


End file.
